Together Forever and Beyond
by CheekyDragon
Summary: This is my first story so it probably isn't the best. It is in Eragon's point of view and is an alternative ending of the inheritance cycle. Rated T cause i'm paranoid. chapter three is up.
1. Chapter 1

Together for forever and beyond

Chapter I

Arya and I were sitting on a grassy green hill next the Ramr River. The hill was covered in flowers; it looked like a peaceful meadow. We were about an hours' flight outside Ilirea. It was beautiful. I realised that this wasn't far from where Murtagh, Saphira and me had crossed this river only a year before, it seemed like it had been several years since then.

I still can't believe that she and I were both dragon riders. Two years ago I wouldn't have even been able to imagine this happening to me. I thought that I was going to grow up to be a normal farmer. Not that I was going to become a dragon rider and fall in love with an elf princess well now an elf queen. Never thought my life would turn out this way.

Fírnen and Saphira were still spiralling overhead. Arya and I sat there silently; it was a comfortable silence but a silence nonetheless. We were staring up at our dragons as they circled each other. It really is a spectacle to see two dragons mating; I knew that they were mating from Saphira's emotions which I felt through our mental link. We sat there hoping that our dragons would be mother and father to the same egg.

This is it, I thought to myself. I need to tell her and I need to do it now. I put up a mental barrier between me and Saphira so I could think more clearly. I needed to carefully think through what I was going to say to her. I slowly worked up the courage to tell Arya.

"Arya-drotting, I need to tell you something.…"

"Eragon you of all people don't need to call me drotting. You will call me Arya and only Arya. OK?"

"OK." I had to pause so I could think about how to word what I was about to say. "You have to promise me something. You have to promise me that you won't say anything until I'm done, alright?"

"Alright… I promise. Eragon what is it?" I could hear a bit of uneasiness creep into her voice. This scared me because I knew that she could keep her voice level and calm in the direst situations. Why couldn't she do it now? Could she not level her voice out even though she was trying to? Or was it just that she wasn't trying to cover it? I hoped that it was the latter.

"Arya, I have to leave. As much as it will pain me to leave your side, it is my duty to restart the Riders. I can't do it in Alagaësia, not without hurting anyone that is. I have to ask you a question; I think that I know what your answer will be, with you being the queen of the elves and all. Before you told me that you were the queen of the elves I thought that you might actually say yes but now I don't think that you will. But I have to ask.… Arya will you come with me to restart the riders, in the land to the east of Alagaësia?"

"Eragon, like you said you know what my answer will be. I can't come with you; it is _my _duty to help the elves. Before I became the queen of the elves I might have considered coming with you. But I think that I would end up saying the same thing. Eragon this land is my home it is where I belong and where I will spend the rest of my life however long that may be."

I looked up to the sky where Saphira and Fírnen had been circling but had apparently chosen to go elsewhere to finish mating. It was then that I realised how low in the sky the sun was. I slowly let down my mental barrier wary of and threats, luckily there were none. I could feel through my link that Saphira and Fírnen had finished mating and had started to talk about hunting in and around Ellesméra.

"Let's go to Ilirea. Nasuada will be waiting for me to return and you to arrive."


	2. Chapter 2

Together for forever and beyond

Chapter II

After our talk we both raced back to Ilirea. Arya told Nasuada that she had become the queen of the elves. Nasuada insisted that we celebrate. Both me and Arya argued but Nasuada wouldn't take no for an answer so we celebrated. Everything after that was a blur.

…

The next thing I can remember is lying on a bed next to Arya completely exhausted.

I could tell that nothing had happened because we were both fully dressed and I didn't have that pounding in my head that I get after I had been drinking too much. I knew nothing would happen if neither of us had been drinking.

I could feel through my mental link that Saphira and Fírnen were sleeping, together, just outside my window. They hadn't left each other's sides since they had mated. They were trying to spend as much time together as they could before we left.

This was when I realised that we were in the room that Nasuada had given me. The room only had four pieces of furniture: a desk on the western wall, a dresser in the north-eastern corner, a bed on the southern wall and a small table on the eastern side of the bed. The dresser was made of plain oak and had four drawers. The drawers held formal clothes that Nasuada had given to me for meeting nobles and for wearing to court. These were only here because I was going to leave them behind.

The desk was also made of oak. I kept my spare parchment in the small drawer on the front. It had one inkwell, two quills and a small pile of parchment, on top.

The bed was also made of oak. It had simple white sheets and two pillows at the head of the bed. Next to the bed there was a small table. It like all the other pieces of furniture was made of oak. It was square and had three shelves on the front. The shelves held the few belongings that I kept in 'my room': Brisingr, a spare set of clothes and a copy of Domia abr Wyrda, not the copy Jeod gave me. The copy Jeod gave me was safely tucked away in my saddle bags, which were protected against theft of any kind.

There were two doors off 'my room', one that led into the corridor in the centre of the northern wall and one that led to a private bathroom on the southern wall next to the bed on the opposite side than the table. In the bathroom there were only three pieces of furniture: a toilet in the south-eastern corner, a bath that covered the whole western wall and a sink next to the door on the northern wall. It was all made of ceramic and was very plain.

The walls of my room were all painted white. There was only one window that was on the eastern wall. All in all my room was very simple. I had never really thought of it as mine because it was just after she had given it to me that I decided I was going to leave Alagaësia. I knew that I was going to have to leave it soon. I hadn't even tried to make mine.

All my belongings were in Saphira's saddle bags, which were just outside my window next her. I then realised that Arya's breathing had changed, she was awake.

"I never thought that I would say this but I'm glad the feast and celebrations are over." I said letting the exhaustion take over my body and my voice.

I can feel the bed shift as she sat up on my right. I turn my head so I could look up and see her face. As I did so I saw her whole body. She was wearing her usual form-fitting outfit.

It made me blush to think of her as more than just a friend but I couldn't help it. I knew I would miss her when I was gone.

This made once again think of what would have happened if she had said yes to coming with me.

"Me too. I never knew that it could be so tiring to make one simple announcement. This almost makes me wish that I didn't say yes to be queen of the elves. Actually it does make me wish I said no."

At this I sat bolt upright and stared at her. What was she thinking, was she about to say what I was just thinking? Was she going to change her mind?

"What are you trying to say, Arya?" I asked with a questioning, yet surprised expression on my face. I knew she would be able to see it on my face but I didn't bother to cover it up.

"I think that I am trying to say that I have changed my mind. I don't want to be queen of the elves; I will come with you to restart the dragon riders."

"Arya are you sure about this you have lived here all of your life. You have people that you will miss and responsibilities that you won't be able to do."

"Eragon, you should know that you are the only person I would miss if I left but since we will be leaving together that won't make a difference. The only other person that I would miss was my mother but she is gone." I could tell she was sad even though she was trying to hide it. She had loved her, even if she didn't show it.

"Are you completely sure you want to come with me? It will be hard to change your mind after we are there. You should think about it and tell me your final answer tomorrow morning. OK?" I just kept thinking that this wasn't like her why did she really want to come with me to help restart the riders. Did she want to be more involved in the riders or did she want to be with me? I hope that she just wanted to be with me but I wasn't sure. Maybe it was that she wanted to finish her training.

"I'm going to bathe; I will see you at breakfast?" Arya asked as she stood up and headed to the door.

"Wait! You have to swear to me in the ancient language that you will think about what I said because if you don't I will question your decision, ok?" she had to think about it because if she didn't she might regret it later. I didn't want her to come with me only to change her mind and leave right away. "Swear it to me." I asked almost begging her.

"Fine" she said with a sigh. She did swear it to me in the ancient language. I knew she would think about it which made me happy.

To tell the truth I was glad that she had changed her mind. I hadn't wanted to say what I did but I knew that it had to be done. I just hoped that she didn't change her mind now, after she had raised my hopes.

I was thinking that if she did end up coming with me she might get to know me better and fall in love with me. If she did it would be perfect we would have all the time together in the world. I really did hope she would come with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Together forever and beyond

**A/N**

**To ExA-mazing: this chapter explains why she backed down so easily. Thank you for pointing out my mistakes. I corrected furnisher but I couldn't find the other mistake. And they left the party together and went to Eragon's room to talk (?) and just fell asleep.**

**A****ll of my reviewers but I wish that there were more of you. But thank you.**

**I will shut up now and get on with the story.**

Chapter III

Once Arya had left I immediately took a bath and changed into my spare set of clothes. When my hair was in order I went over to my desk and picked up a pile of parchment and continued to write about my story and the war. I was going to add it to the copy of Domia abr Wyrda that Jeod had given to me.

When I finally came up for air I realised that it was after noon. Arya was probably waiting for me in the kitchen.

It finally hit me that it seemed odd that Arya had given up so easily. She never gives up that easy, why would she now?

It made me jump when I heard Saphira in my head; she hadn't said anything to me since the flight back to Ilirea. She had been too busy talking to Fírnen._ She gave up so easily because she didn't want to be queen of the elves. She wants to be a true dragon rider. She just couldn't come up with a __good enough reason to say no to becoming queen of the elves._

Why would you say that? You sound so confident with saying that.

Fírnen told me. What, did you think that we only talked about hunting and air currents? We do talk about our lives, past, present and future.

Oh. I just never thought of you two as the kind of people **(A/N is that how I should refer to them?) **who would talk about things like that.

* * *

><p>By the time I got to the kitchen Arya had already served herself and had started to eat. I went over to the table and grabbed a plate. I started to fill it with vegetables, boiled quale eggs and bread.<p>

I could see that Arya also had some cheese. But I couldn't see any on the table. I liked cheese so I decided to ask her. "Arya. Where did you get the cheese?" I asked truly puzzled as to where it was.

She responded with a small smile on her face. This confused me even more. "There isn't any left. While I was waiting for you I started to eat it and now this is the only bit left" she said as she held up the small lump of cheese she had. "You can have it if you want."

"No it's ok, you can keep it. I'm good with the vegetables, eggs and bread." I said as I sat down and started to eat.

"Ok your loss. What have you been doing that made you late?" She said as she continued to eat.

"I have been writing about our stories and the war, so I can add it to my copy of Domia abr Wyrda. What have you been doing?"

"How much of our stories have you written?" she asked ignoring my question.

"I have written up to the siege on Dras-Leona." I could remember it like it was yesterday. It _had_ only been a few weeks ago.

"Do you need any help writing it?" I could tell that she truly wanted to help me.

"If you are willing. I would be very happy if you did." It would be much easier with her help. There were still bits of the battle that I didn't know about. I knew she would add information I didn't know about.

"Ok let's finish lunch then we can start writing." She said as she started to eat the cheese and bread.

I hadn't realised how hungry I was while I was writing but once I started eating couldn't stop. I was so hungry. When I paused to take a drink I noticed that Arya was just sitting there watching me eat. When she saw me looking at her she quickly looked away pretending to look at a painting on the wall.

Why was she watching me?

It made me jump when I heard Saphira say _she is studying you to see how you will act when you are alone together._

Why would she be doing that?

Duh! She knows you will be spending a lot of time alone together.

I will never be alone when you are with me, like now.

_Of course you will. Fírnen and I will go flying _alone _sometimes._

Okay that makes sense now. But does that mean that I should be studying her?

I would just so I would know how she would react to different situations but it is really your choice. I will be studying Fírnen for you and for my own reasons.

And what would those reasons be?

_Those reasons are none of your business. They are _my _reasons so you don't need to know what they are._

Ok I give up.

When I focused on Arya again she was staring into space.

Is she having a conversation with Fírnen?

Yes I thought you knew they were having a conversation. She is telling Fírnen that she is planning to go with you to train the dragons.

How is he reacting to it, is he happy, sad, disappointed, excited, what?

He is happy and excited because he now knows that we will be able to spend all the time together that he wants to. Now go away I want to finish eating.

It was only then that I realised that Fírnen and her had been eating before I had interrupted her. I then continued to eat in silence. When I next looked up I noticed that Arya wasn't staring at me but was eating.

* * *

><p>When we had both finished we went to my room and started to write more about our story and the war. We did that until sunset. We had dinner in my room at sunset then continued to write. We stopped at midnight, we slept went into our waking dreams. This how we spent much of the next week. By the time we had completed it we were ment to leave Ilirea in the morning.


End file.
